The present invention relates to a dielectric resonator having at least one dielectric insert arranged in a resonator housing.
Dielectric resonators with different structured dielectric inserts, for example ring structures, bars and disks with round or square cross sections, are IEEE disclosed in Transactions on Microwave Theory and Techniques volume 42, number 7, Jul. 19, 1994 and in the British Patent document in GB 2,276,039A. The structures serve for concentration of electromagnetic fields in dominant modes. Because of the relatively high dielectricity number DK, dimensions which are lower by the factors .sqroot.DK are obtained with the same resonance frequency. The European Patent Document EP 496,592 A1 also discloses a dielectric resonator with one or several short circular cylinders which are connected through superconductive bridges with the inner walls of the resonator housing.